Secrets of Summer
by DreamDisneyGurl
Summary: Re-done. In order for Dani to feel like she's one with the family, Danny decides maybe she should learn more on the roots of it. What better way of doing so was to bring her to the place where he would go every summer. Gravity Falls. There, Dani discovers a friend in Dipper Pines and his twin sister, Mabel. What adventures and secrets will they discover together?
1. Let's Start

**~Secrets of Summer~**

**:Summary**:

In order for Dani to feel like she's one with the family, Danny decides maybe she should learn more on the roots of it. What better way of doing so was to bring her to the place where he would go every summer. Gravity Falls. There, Dani discovers a friend in Dipper Pines and his twin sister, Mabel. What adventures and secrets will they discover together?

**:Disclaimer:**

I do not own both Danny Phantom nor Gravity Falls. They are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

><p>Danny smiled as he hoisted his backpack, feeling ready and determined for the day. The sixteen year old boy was dressed with a demin blue jacket over his normal white t-shirt with the red logo on his chest, matching with his demin blue jeans and red and white converse. Today was going to be a pretty good road trip, if he did say so himself.<p>

"Dani! Come on, while the morning is still bright and early~" The ghost boy sang out cheerfully, smiling even more when he heard a female groan and footsteps coming down the stairs.

Walking down the steps, was a recently turned thirteen year old girl, dressed just like Danny, her raven hair tied in a pony tail under her red ski hat. Her baby blue eyes trained over to her 'cousin' and then rolled them, as she then placed her earphones on and pressed into her iPhone. Danny pouted as he watched his now teenage cousin looking...well, like a typical teen. Was this what he was like when he was her age?

It seemed not too long ago that Danny had saved the world from doom as his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. It actually has been about six months into prior, and since then, Dani had lived with Danny at the Fenton Works after everything in Amity Park had calmed down. Apparently the girl was tired of traveling the world alone and wanted to settle down and be a family for a change. Sure, she could've gone to Valerie, but the said girl was still struggling with work and school that Dani felt bad for intruding on her. And so Danny was the next best thing. There would be Vlad but...no one has seen him since he went into space to try and save the planet.

"C'mon Dani, smile a bit. You should be excited for today," The raven haired boy smiled as he tapped at Dani's head gently.

That's right. Today was the day the two were going on a road trip for the summer before school starts. Danny was going to go into his senior year as Dani will start with her freshman year at Casper High. And so, to celebrate this, Danny suggested to go on a road trip. At first, it was supposed to be at a Space Camp he heard about from his best friend and mayor of the city, Tucker Foley.

But...

Danny had realized that since Dani was still fresh in the family, she didn't seem to be comfortable just yet. Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny's parents, were just getting used to the idea that their only son was half ghost, so there was a lot of adjusting going around. And with Jazz already going off to college, Dani was left at home at times with the two 'ghost-hunters' while Danny hung out with Tucker and Sam, who was now his girlfriend. It made Danny feel bad. Sure, he invited her to hang out as well, but Dani would say she was imposing (not telling Danny that she sort of disliked Sam). It was then that Danny's mom suggested to bringing Dani to the one place Danny would go every summer until he reached high school, the one place that Maddie had been born and raised as a child as well.

"Danny, why are we going to some smelly backwater town instead of somewhere cooler?" Dani complained as she dragged her bag next to her.

"Gravity Falls ain't that bad," The other ghost replied with a 'psh!' sound, "I used to think like you when I was younger, but it turned out to be actually fun. Plus, you get to see where I helped out during the summer I was there. Kind of helped me with some extra cash too," Danny winked.

"Riiight," Dani frowned as she looked down at her phone.

Suddenly, the phone was snatched away from her hand, along with her earphones, and she looked up in annoyance at Danny, who was equally annoyed.

"This gets confiscated," The older of the two murmured as he then pocketed it in his jeans and then sighed, "You'll appreciate this summer, Dani. And you'll have fun, I promise,"

"Keep telling yourself that," Dani folded her arms and turn her head away, then muttered under her breath, "This summer's gonna suck. I wish I stayed with Valerie,"

Danny's eyes soften a little, then looked away a bit hurt. He then shook head and then smiled. He was gonna make sure Dani had the best first summer ever!

* * *

><p>"Have a good summer, kids," One Jack Fenton grinned happily, waving at them from the Fenton RV.<p>

Danny smiled and waved back at him, as Dani was sitting on her luggage grumpily.

"Just make sure to call us everyday and be good to Mr. Pines as always Danny. Goodbye~!" Maddie also called from the vehicle, and soon she and her husband drove off back on the road.

Danny looked relieved as his parents left, and breathed into the nature air that was Gravity Falls. It's been so long since he's been here, it felt like he was still Dani's age. He remembered the good times he was here, away from the city and away from normal life he had. It stopped probably after he got his ghost powers.

The boy then turned to his cousin, but then frowned as he saw she was looking bored and making faces as she looked around.

"You know, you could least pretend to be happy," Danny picked up the bags as he was walking to some sort of gift shop.

Dani got up and hoisted her backpack up and followed him, "Hard to do that when you practically forced me to come,"

"Look, I just want you to have a good summer and feel like you can be apart of the family if you know where the Fentons came to be. And what better way than starting where my mom grew up. You like my mom, don'tcha?" Danny smiled as he stopped by the steps of the shop and faced her.

"Of course," Dani nodded but then looked up at the sign of the shop, "The Mystery Hack?"

Danny laughed, "It's supposed to say 'Shack', but I guess the 'S' fell off," He explained and turned to the door and knocked on it.

Dani sighed as she rubbed her forehead in despair. Great, to be stuck in such a nasty hick forest in the middle of nowhere...that wasn't gonna be a fun summer time. She really wished Danny would've taken her somewhere else, or better yet, asked Valerie if she could stay with her for the summer. But then again, she didn't want to disappoint Danny again. Besides, she knew if she tried to run off and go ghost, Danny was just gonna chase her until she gave in. Speaking of, it also sucked that Danny had said _no going ghost _during their stay and that's that. He even made sure the ghosts of the Ghost Zone won't be disturbing their vacation and giving Amity a hard time while they were gone.

Dani was then disturbed from her thoughts as the door suddenly swung open, and some old guy in a Fez hat was swinging some sort of rubber chicken at them. Danny easily ducked, smiling a little, but Dani wasn't so lucky. She fell to the ground on her butt as she was smacked with the toy.

"Ow!" She yelped and glared at the old man, "What the hell?!"

The geezer sneered, "You little punks keep messing with my shop again and I-"

"Woah, woah, Mr. Pines it's me, Danny," The sixteen year old laughed as he swiftly grabbed the rubber chicken and raised his other hand in surrender, "Remember me?"

The old man squinted his eyes for a moment, observing him for a moment then grinned, "Daniel! My favorite hard working employer," He then grabbed Danny into a friendly choke hold and gave him a noogie, "It's been so long, kid. How's your Ma doing? And that dolt of a dad?"

Dani watched them in confusion, as Danny was laughing with the geezer.

Danny pulled away from the hold and smiled, "Mom and Dad are fine, and sorry that they couldn't visit you. And Jazz is already getting ready for her college so she couldn't come either,"

"That's a shame, but glad that you're here. Things have changed since you were gone," The man then turned to Dani, "And who's this kid?"

"Mr. Pines, this is my cousin, Danielle," Danny introduced, "She'll be staying with me as well and get to know the place,"

"That's a coincidence! I have a niece and a nephew staying with me for the summer too," Mr. Pines grinned as he then looked at Dani, "I bet you kids will get along just fine, and could help around the place and get me some more cash!"

"Is Wendy here?" Danny asked suddenly with a grin, "I haven't seen her in ages,"

"She's inside. Come on, I'll also introduce you to the twins," Mr. Pines gestured for the to come in as he stepped back into the shop.

Dani then tugged at Danny's arm, "Shouldn't we get our stuff to the hotel first before anything else?"

Danny turned to her in confusion, "Hotel?"

"Yeah?" The thirteen year old looked at him as if he was stupid, "Where else would we be staying?"

It took a moment for the halfa to think, but then laughed, shaking his head, "Ahaha, we're not staying at a hotel, silly. We're staying here," Danny gestured to the Mystery Shack.

"...What?" The girl looked at him deadpanned.

"Yeah. I've always stayed here when I come to Gravity Falls as have my family has. It's for free as long as I work here and it's nicer than the motels in the town," Danny grinned as he then brought Dani into a hug, "This is gonna be great!"

Dani then whined unhappily, "This is going to suck!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Introduction. Well guys, this is yet another new story I've decided to add since well, I've just got into Gravity Falls. And what better way to express my love for the show than to write a fanfic about it. And not just that, but to crossover with my number one favorite show (like most of the other shows I love) than with Danny Phantom. I hope you enjoyed the story and review it to tell me what you think. Also, there's gonna be some <strong>**footnotes:**

**1) The story will solely focus on Dani and the Pine twins more than it would Danny. He's mostly gonna be a side character in this story, but you'll see him, don't worry.**

**2) The story takes place after Danny Phantom's: 'Phantom Planet' but right at the middle episode one of Gravity Falls.**

**3) It won't totally follow the episodes of Gravity Falls, only just some of the important parts.**

**4) I don't think there are going to be ghost cameos from DP, but somewhere later on Tucker and Valerie will make an appearance.**

**And that's pretty much it. Thanks again for reading, and please review. YAY FOR THIS STORY!**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	2. Tourist Trapped

**~Secrets of Summer~**

**:Summary**:

In order for Dani to feel like she's one with the family, Danny decides maybe she should learn more on the roots of it. What better way of doing so was to bring her to the place where he would go every summer. Gravity Falls. There, Dani discovers a friend in Dipper Pines and his twin sister, Mabel. What adventures and secrets will they discover together?

**:Disclaimer:**

I do not own both Danny Phantom nor Gravity Falls. They are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

><p>It has been at least two weeks since the two Fenton teens were in Gravity Falls, and more and more Dani was hating every waking moment. Danny had signed both himself and Dani into working at the Mystery Shack, as they were also staying in the shop along with Mr. 'Stan' Pines and his niece and nephew.<p>

Which reminded Dani...

She glanced at the brunette twins nearby where she was sweeping. One of them was a boy her age, maybe a year younger she didn't ask, wearing a navy blue hooded vest, a reddish-orange T-shirt, grey shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers and a tatty looking cap. Next to him, was a peppy girl with round blushing cheeks, long brown hair that reaches her hips and wore braces as she was wearing a pink sweater with a falling star on it, a purple skirt, pink headband, and white socks with black shoes.

These two were the twins Mr. Pines were talking about. Dipper and Mabel Pines. Dani sighed as she remembered the day she was introduced to them, and it didn't go that well. Danny was excited that his cousin was getting friends her age, and was saying that maybe Dipper and Mabel were to be the Tucker and Sam for Dani. Well, the Sam part made Dani shiver with a look of disgust. Anyways, Dipper was a little quiet and withdrawn, as Mabel was the opposite and was chattering away questions for the ghost girl.

It only seemed like yesterday that they've met...

* * *

><p><em>Dani sighed as she was dragged into the Mystery Shack by Danny, who was looking chipper than Paulina shopping at a shoe sale at the mall. Mr. Pines turned to them as he then kind of pushed two twins in front of them.<em>

_"Kids, meet your new work buddies, Daniel and Danielle. These are Mabel and Dippy, my two favorite niece and nephew," Mr. Pines grinned widely._

_"It's Dipper, Grunkle Stan," The boy grunted a little but squinted his eyes at Danny, "Hey, you know you look familiar..."_

_Danny looked at him then felt a little sheepish and shy all of a sudden. Dani rolled her eyes, why does he have to act so modest? Of course Danny would be recognizable all over the world. Suddenly, the boy's twin sister squealed as she started jumping up and down excitedly, making both Fentons look at her in surprise as her brother covered his ears._

_"OH EM GEE! You're that cute superhero on TV all the time!" The young brunette giggled as she showed her braces with a smile, "I'm Mabel, and don't let my looks fool you, I can be a very mature for my age~"_

_Dani slapped her own face with a groan and Danny chuckled in amusement._

_The male twin then hummed in recognition, eyes widening, "Oh yeah...Danny Phantom right?"_

_"Yeah, that's me..." Danny nodded and placed his hands out, "I'm Danny Fenton right now actually...Danny Phantom is when I go ghost,"_

_Dipper's eyes glistened as he shook Danny's hand, "Amazing! I'm actually talking to a real live ghost boy! I'm Dipper,"_

_Dani rolled her eyes. Great, fan twins of Danny._

_"And who is this? Your sister or something?" Dipper looked over at Dani questionably._

_"She's my cousin," Danny introduced as he nudged her forward, "Say hi to Mabel and Dipper, Dani,"_

_"...Hi," The female Fenton nodded quietly._

_"Is she...ya know?" Dipper asked Danny, looking at him instead of Dani, as if she wasn't there._

_"I can turn into a ghost too, yeah," Dani answered as she narrowed her eyes at him, catching Dipper by surprise, "Danny isn't the only one that saves the day,"_

_"B-but this summer we are trying to have a normal vacation and not use our ghost powers," Danny explained with a small smile, as Dipper and Dani had disappointed looks on their faces._

_"Too bad, kid," Grunkle Stan snorted, "Could've asked ya to do some celebrity advertising..."_

* * *

><p>And now, here the three were, cleaning up the shack and helping customers out. The thirteen year old girl then turned her head to look at her cousin, who was managing the cashier with a girl named Wendy. She was a pretty skinny chick a year younger than Danny, with cute freckles and long red hair under that lumberjack hat she was wearing, dressed in casual clothes such as a jade plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans and muddy rain boots. Dani wondered why this girl couldn't be Danny's girlfriend instead? She had the prettiest green eyes too, like Danny's ghost form, plus she was pretty cool and laid-back as Dani has observed.<p>

Mabel then suddenly appeared by Dani's side, hiding herself with a smile behind the bobble heads of Mr. Pines. The female halfa boredly looked at the girl as the toys bobbled their heads.

"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" The pink wearing girl gushed with a whispered glee.

Dani glanced over to where she was looking at, seeing it was a boy their age nearby them, holding up a piece of paper. Dani heard the boy talking out loud with a question of if he liked Mabel, then laughed at what the answers were. Was Mabel being serious? This is why Dani never chased after boys.

"I rigged it~" Mabel nudged at Dani with a giggle.

Dipper stopped cleaning the eyeball jar for a moment, looked over at them and sighed, "Mabel, I know you're going through the whole boy crazy phase, but I think you're kinda overdoing it with the crazy part," He then sprayed the jar with a cleanser and started to wipe it with the cloth in his other hand.

"Whaaat~?" Mabel gaped at him and rasped out, "Come ON Dipper! This is our first summer away from home~! It's my big chance for an epic summer romance~" She made marching arm gestures.

"Here in this hick town?" Dani snorted a bit as she continued sweeping.

"Yeah but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?" Dipper raised a brow at his sister, then glanced at Dani, "Why can't you be like Dani?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dani stopped what she was doing and placed a hand on her hip, leaning against her broom coolly.

"You know, the whole typical tomboy getup and not caring about dating boys," The boy shrugged, "It's why no guy would have an interest in you, you've got no appeal as a girly girl like Mabel. But then again, my sister is...not like other girls," Dipper rubbed the back of his head.

Dani puffed her cheeks out, but then heard a chuckle and snapped her head to Danny, who was listening from the counter. The blue eyed boy grinned a little along with an amused Wendy, but the two teens then turned away, giggling. Dani growled, controlling her temper rising and continued to sweep angrily.

"Mock all you want, brother, but I got a good feeling about this summer," Mabel grinned positively as she looked at Dipper, "I wouldn't be surprise if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now," She pointed at the open doorway with the red curtains pulled back.

Dipper and Dani looked at each other for a moment with wary eyes, but suddenly a figure was coming out of there. Turns out, it was Grunkle Stan with his gut jutted out and burping rudely, carrying some wood and some tools. Mabel whined unhappily at this as Dipper and Dani laughed at her misfortune.

"Alright, alright, look alive people," Stan announced with a serious look, "I need someone to hammer up these signs at the spooky parts of the forest,"

"Not it!" Dipper, Dani and Mabel quickly shouted.

"Uh, also not it," A chubby man raised a hand up as he stopped his drilling on the wall.

Stan looked at him deadpanned, "Nobody asked you Soos,"

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that," He smiled as he then ate a chocolate bar out of nowhere.

The old man sighed then looked to the cashier, "Wendy, Danny, I need one of you to put up these signs,"

Wendy looked up from her magazine and sighed, "I would but I," She then reached her hand out lazily, "I can't...uh...reach it...ah..."

Danny snickered a little then looked at Mr. Pines, "You know I would do it, Mr. Pines, but you already assigned me to fix that 'S' for Shack in a while,"

"I'd fire all of you if I could," Stan frowned at them then placed his hands together, "Alright let's make it...eenie, meenie, minie...YOU!" He then pointed to Dipper quickly.

"Aw, what?!" The boy complained, "Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched,"

"*cough*chicken*cough*" Dani coughed mockingly, placing her hand over her mouth with a smirk, as Dipper glared at her.

"Ugh, not this again," Grunkle Stan rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I'm telling you something weird is going on in this town, like just today, my mosquito bites spelled out _beware_ on my arm," Dipper urged as he then lifted his arm up for Stan to see, as Dani laughed at him.

Stan looked at it carefully then grunted, "That says _bewarb,_"

"Scary," Dani teased as Dipper blinked and looked down at his arm.

Dipper looked a little embarrassed and scratched his arm a bit, as Danny looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Listen kid," Stan started with a sigh, "The whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend. Drummed up by guys like me, to sell merch to guys like that!"

Stan then pointed to some weird looking guy, who seems to be a tourist, gushing over a Stan bobble head.

"Can't believe people are stupid to buy things here," Dani shook her head and kept cleaning.

"Well, those stupid people make me money," Grunkle Stan shrugged, "And you, quit be so paranoid!" The old man said in finality to Dipper, tossing the signs into Dipper's arms, who sighed in defeat.

Danny watched Dipper walking out the door grumbling to himself, as he then got up and walked out the door to follow him. Dani watched him go then rolled her eyes, knowing Danny was going to talk to him then help fix the sign on the roof. Mabel smiled as she then suddenly tapped on her shoulder, and the said ghost girl looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Want to help me find a boyfriend?" The brown haired girl sung, "And maybe I can help you find a boyfriend too~"

"I don't need one," Dani grunted, but her eyes widened for a moment, then a smirk came upon her lips, "Mmm, you know what Mabel...I just might help you get a boyfriend..."

She can show Dipper that she isn't just a typical tomboy.

* * *

><p>Dani smiled as she was sitting at the top of the stairs, cackling to herself. It was just a half hour ago that she and Mabel were going around the town, searching for worthy boys for Mabel. It took a while, but it was finally that they found a match. It was weird finding him out of nowhere in the forest, but who cares? Dani felt proud of herself for actually helping out a girl problem. Huh, maybe she could find a boyfriend after all. But not for romantic stuff, maybe to just manipulate him into doing chores and stuff. She was relaxing a bit, as Mabel had returned from getting Dipper from the forest to tell him the good news.<p>

Danny was coming in, covered in red paint and dirt, and saw how smug Dani was looking and shook his head, "I'm not even gonna ask,"

And he walked into the kitchen, and was heard greeting Mabel and Dipper. Dani leaned back on the banister as she folded her arms behind her head, smiling. Suddenly, the door bell was heard. Dani smirked a little. _It was time. _The second doorbell rang, and Mabel was rushing out into the hallways.

"Oh! COMING!" She then skipped to the doorway and opened it, smiling happily, "I'm so glad you're here,"

Dani then got up and slid down the banister of the stairs and landed next to Mabel with a smile. Standing in front of them, was a tall teenager, gangly looking with a hoodie over his head. Dani thought he looked dark and badass, and Mabel seemed to like him too. It was just lucky that he liked her back. Sure, he didn't talk much, but a mysterious type of guy was a ladies' favorite. She then followed Mabel and the guy towards the living room, just as Mabel called to her family.

"HEY FAMILY~! Say hello to my new boyfriend!" Mabel shouted with a happy smile, then pointed a hand to the stranger next to her.

"Sup?" The guy greeted with a grunt.

Dipper raised a hand slowly with unsureness, "...Heeey,"

Stan happened to be there, leaning against the armchair Dipper was sitting on, holding a can of soda as he pointed at the new boyfriend in greeting, "How's it hanging?"

"We met at the cemetery, He's reeeeeally deep," Mabel smiled as she squeezed her new boyfriend's arm, but then trailed off as she squeezed his arm some more with a look of awe and a blush, "Ohhhh~! Y-you got some muscle there...hehe, what a surprise~"

Danny walked in, sipping at his soda, but then stopped with a blink at the scene before him. He then turned around and walked back into the kitchen without another word, murmuring something about this wasn't his place. Dani was still grinning from ear to ear, but Dipper half knew why now.

"Um, what's your name?" Dipper asked with a twitch of his eye.

"Uhhh...Normal...MAN!" The creepy teenager shouted with his grunts.

"He means Norman," Mabel explained dreamily, leaning against Norman.

"A-are you...bleeding, Norman?" Her twin asked with suspicion in his eyes, pointing at the red stuff at Norman's cheek.

Norman's eyes darted around, widening, but then grunted, "It's _Jaaaam,"_

Mabel gasped in surprise and laughed excitedly, nudging him, "I_ LOVE_ jam!...Look, at, this!" She gestured to herself and Norman, as Dani nodded in approval.

"Sooooo, you wanna go...hold hands or whatever?" Norman turned to Mabel with his low grunt-y voice.

Mabel giggled with bashfullness, "Oh~! Oh my goodness," She then turned to her family and waved, "Don't wait up~!"

She smiled and waved to the others in the room, before rushing off goofily like some sort of squirrel. Norman made a cool gesture at them, but then suddenly walked into the side of the doorframe painfully, turned to follow Mabel and was heard knocking over some other stuff on his way out. Dipper turned to Dani with a look of irritation, walking up to her.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Dipper poked at Dani's shoulder.

Dani smiled smugly, "You can tell? No need to thank me, your sister was easily pleased with my girl help,"

Dipper groaned and walked past her angrily, storming up the stairs. Dani rubbed at her shoulder that Dipper bumped into and frowned. What was his problem?

* * *

><p>An hour later...<p>

"_ZOMBIE!...Zombie...zombie..._"

Dipper's voice echoed around the house and even outside, and Danny looked up from his talk with Wendy near the golf cart in alert.

"What was that?" The red haired girl blinked in wonder.

Danny rubbed at his ear and shrugged, "It sounded like someone said Bombie...like the deer in that one movie," He clicked his fingers with a smile.

"Danny, that's _Bambi,_" Wendy chuckled, as Danny flushed.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the house, Dani heard Dipper's cry and quickly rushed up the stairs, ready to go ghost if necessary. <em>Screw Danny's rules, I'm gonna kick some butt and save Dipper's. <em>She thought in her mind as she kicked the door open, seeing Dipper pressing against the window.

"OH NO! MABEL!" He started shouting as he slapped his hands on the window, "NO NO NO MABEL WATCH OUT! AAAHHH!"

What? Mabel was in trouble? Dani then raised her fists up as she felt a familiar warm glow of the two blue rings around her waist, feeling them wash to her head and feet, shifting her into her ghost form. She was a true female version of Danny Phantom, but with a little bit of differences. She then raced towards the window to see what the fuss was about but blinked at the sight. Apparently Norman was placing a daisy chained necklace around a giggling Mabel.

Dani floated beside as relieved yet scared Dipper, and folded her arms angrily, "You made me rush to your whiny ass to find out it's a false alarm?!"

Dipper then looked up to Dani, and gaped a little with a slight redness in his cheeks. Dani raised an eyebrow as she landed in front of him, waving her hands in front of his face, which snapped him out of it and made to cover his eyes.

"Seriously? I can see your stomach," Dipper muttered shyly as Dani rolled her eyes.

"Don't like my costume? Deal with it cuz I like it," Dani shrugged then sighed, changing back to normal, "Now, why did you scream like that?"

Dipper bit his lower lip and sighed, deciding to gesture Dani to lean closer as he whispered, "Okay, but you have to believe me on this one...but I think Norman is a zombie..."

Dani blinked her eyes then snorted, "Norman's a zombie? Dipper, that's just crazy..."

"And you being a ghost isn't?" Dipper folded his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Half ghost," Dani corrected.

"Whatever!" The boy sighed and rubbed his head, "Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts?"

Dani was about to say something smart until a voice cut her off.

"It's a dilemma to be sure,"

Both tweens jumped and hugged each other in fright with a scream, but were calm when they saw it was just Soos fixing a lightbulb above them. They then looked at each other slowly, then released each other with blushes on their faces as they stepped away from each other as Soos shrugged.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two talking to each other together out loud in this empty room by yourselves from the prying eyes,"

Dipper and Dani blinked, but thought Soos was implying something and both stammered at the same time.

"W-we're not-"

"I'm not with-"

"And he's not-"

"And she's just-"

Both Dipper and Dani tried to explain as they were waving their hands at the man with defense and embarrassment as Soos shrugged again nonchalantly and contiuned his work. Once Dipper was calmed down and Dani faced away with a stubborn pout, the boy looked up at Soos with a frown.

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend," He started with exasperation, "He's gotta be a zombie right?"

Soos hummed thoughtfully as he screwed the lightbulb in place, but then looked down at Dipper, "How many brains have you seen this guy eat?"

Dipper opened his mouth, but then sighed as he muttered in defeat, "Zero,"

"Look, dude, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf," Soos then looked lost in thought with a frown, but then looked at the two again, "But you gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock,"

Dipper sighed, then nodded, "As always, Soos, you're right,"

"He is?" Dani tilted her head with a frown.

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse" Soos nodded, but then the voice of Stan Pines called from downstairs.

_"Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!"_

"I am needed elsewhere..." Soos mysteriously says then walked out the room backwards and into the shadows.

Dipper frowned again as he looked at his new mysterious journal that Dani just now noticed.

"What's that?" Dani asked curiously, pointing at the journal.

The boy looked a little unsure at first, but then sighed as he soon explained about how he found the book in the woods and what it contained. Dani nodded her head as she listened, her eyes widening a bit in amazement as she was seeing every page Dipper flipped, looking at the words and pictures inside of it. She then looked at Dipper as he then stopped at a page with a zombie that looked just like Norman in a way.

"So what now Mystery boy?" Dani teased as she grinned.

"My sister could be in trouble. It was time to get some evidence," Dipper told her and then sighed, "As much as I don't want to, do you want to come with me and catch this guy in the act?"

Dani blinked. Dipper would never invite her anywhere if he and Mabel were doing something. But then again, Mabel wasn't here and Dipper didn't have much friends around here like she did. And so, she then smiled and raised her hand out with a smirk, as Dipper smiled a little and took the hand and shook it.

And so started their friendship and their first adventure.

* * *

><p>Soon, Dipper and Dani were driving in a golf cart for their lives...well, for Mabel's life anyways. Apparently for hours they had tried to get evidence of Norman being a zombie during the date between him and Mabel, but so far it's been filled with shenanigans of frisbees, breaking glass doors to open them, frolicking in the cemetery and then falling into ditches. Dipper and Dani wanted to give up after seeing nothing to prove Norman isn't who he said he was, and how they got Mabel mad when they tried to explain. That was, until Dipper saw in the video tape they brought of Norman's hand falling off. And so the two went off to help Mabel. They tried telling Stan Pines, but he was too busy with the crowd of tourists offering money to him. It was then that Danny appeared to them with Wendy, and Dipper had to ask for the golf cart to save Mabel with. Danny and Wendy looked at each other with small smiles as the red head then offered the keys, saying to 'try not to hit any pedestrians'.<p>

"Alright let's go," Dipper grinned as he got in the cart.

"I'll fly ahead and scout around...Goin' Gho-" Dani was about to transform but then paused as she saw Danny looking at her sternly. '_Damn, forgot I promised Danny that I wouldn't go ghost for this vacation_'

"What are you waiting for?!" Dipper asked frantically after he got a shovel and a baseball bat from Soos.

"I...I'll just ride with you," Dani sighed as she hopped on the seat next to him, "So do you even know how to drive?"

"I think so..." Dipper nodded as he then started the cart and backed up again as he speeded down the road and into the forest of Gravity Falls.

Dani had to hang onto the seating as the boy next to her drove faster than she thought Johnny 13 could in his motorbike. She hoped to Clockwork that Mabel was okay and they weren't too late. Suddenly, a scream was heard from a distance and the two young teens gasped and looked at each other.

"Don't worry, Mabel! I'll save you from that zombie!" Dipper shouted as he accelerated the cart more.

"HELP!" Mabel's voice cried again as Dani felt herself sweat. She really wanted to go ghost...

Screw it. Danny wasn't here.

"GOIN' GHOST!" Dani shouted as she jumped out of the cart and changed into Dani Phantom and flew ahead of Dipper, despite his cries.

She flew deeper into the forest as Dipper followed, dodging every tree and turning at every corner an swerves he faced. Dani then stopped to the halt, floating in mid-air as she stared at the strange scene in front of her, green eyes wide and jaws dropped slightly.

"The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just...Ha, okay. Get her arm there, Steve!" A little man, no, a gnome (as far as Dani could tell) commanded, waving his little hands around.

Mabel was surrounded by other gnomes trying to grab her and pin her down, but the girl was struggling.

"Let me go!" She cried out as she was shaking off 'Steve' from bitting at her arm, then punched him in the nose, then kicked another random gnome in the gut.

The gnome whimpered as he was kicked away, shakily getting up and leaning against the tree, only for him to throw up rainbows and sparkles. Dani had to refrain from grossing out and being fascinated at the sight of that.

"Cool...and ew," The ghost girl made a face

"What the _heck _is going on here?!" Dipper screamed as he made it, but then yelped as a gnome ran passed him and hissed at him.

"Dipper! Dani!" Mabel waved her hands in the air, "Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" She screamed in fast pace as she punched another gnome, only for that gnome to yank at her hair painfully.

"Gnomes? Wow...I was way off," Dipper frowned as he scratched his head.

"Damn, I was expecting something cool," Dani nodded as she floated next to him.

Dipper opened the journal in his hands as he flipped the pages, "Gnomes; little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses, unknown."

"AW COME ON!" Mabel shouted as the two other human children turned to see that she was tied to the ground.

"Hey, hey! Let go of my sister!" Dipper stomped over to the leader of the gnomes angrily.

"Oh! Ha ha...Hey, there!" The gnome smiled nervously, "Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?"

He turned to Mabel, who shouted in irritation.

"You guys are butt-faces!" But her mouth was soon covered up.

Dani growled as she floated in the leader's face with her fist up threateningly, "Give our friend back, or I'll knock you to last Tuesday,"

"Yeah, what she said!" Dipper nodded, holding up the shovel.

"You think you can stop us, children?!" The gnome leader growled, "You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-"

Dipper and Dani looked bored at his threats, that Dani used an ectoplasm beam to shot him down as Dipper rushed to free his sister by cutting the ties with his shovel. Dani then quickly shot once more at the gnomes, letting Mabel escape easily as Dipper pulled her into the cart.

"He's getting away with our queen! No, no, NOOOOOO!" The leader shouted in panic and anger.

"Seatbelt," Dipper told Mabel calmly as his twin did as she was told, and soon he was backing up and driving away, Dani flying right behind them.

As they were halfway to drive back to the Mystery Shack, Mabel kept looking back to see if they were being followed. Dani was also doing the same, flying up high in the sky to make sure the creepy gnomes weren't behind.

"Hurry before they come after us!" Mabel said in worry, her hands together shakily.

Dipper laughed as he drove, "I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny!"

Suddenly, the earth shook as Dipper hit the brakes and looked behind them, Mabel following her brother's actions. Dani blinked as she saw the Pine Twins had stopped and floated down to them with a questioning gaze. Soon she followed where they were looking and gaped a bit at the monster before them. Gnomes stacked up to make one giant one, with the leader on the top controlling them.

"Dang..." Both Mabel and Dani voiced out in awe.

"All right! Teamwork, guys! Like we practiced!" The leader spoke again as the monstrous thing raised it's fist and roared.

"Move, move!"

Mabel shouted as Dipper started the cart again and Dani blasted the monster with an energy beam when it slammed it's fist down to the ground and flew away to follow the twins. The monster soon started to chase them.

"COME BACK WITH OUR QUEEN!" The gnome shouted as Dani blasted it time after time, but they kept on regenerating even bigger.

"It's coming closer!" Mabel shouted, but screamed as suddenly some tiny gnomes were thrown at them.

One of them landed on the roof of the cart, tearing at the fabric with it's teeth. It then swung down to grab at the twins, but are quickly hit off by Mabel, as another other tried to grab Dipper but was pounded in the face into the steering wheel, making the horn sound.

"S-shmebulock..." The gnome Dipper was hitting groaned.

Dani flew next to Dipper and grabbed at the gnome and slammed his head into the wheel for good measures, and threw him into one of the trees.

"T-thanks-UWAH!"

As soon as that happens and Dipper was going to thank Dani, they didn't realize another gnome had jumped on and tried to claw Dipper's face, latching onto his face.

"I'll save you Dipper!" Mabel shrieked as she quickly punched it a few times before knocking it away, but the gnome takes Dipper's brown with him as he disappeared.

"Thanks Mabel," The boy shook his head, then felt his head with a frown.

"Don't mention it," Mabel smiled happily as Dani was trying to shoot at the gnome giant again as she flew.

Suddenly, the giant gnome pulled at a giant tree from it's roots and threw it at them. Dani saw this and gasped, using her ghost shield to protect the cart as it flew passed them and landed far in front of their path.

"Look out!" Mabel exclaims, pointing towards the tree now there blocking their way.

The Pine twins were screaming in fright, and Dani was about to pull them out but Dipper drove underneath it skillfully and was almost to the Shack. He turns the wheel fast as he makes a break on it but was soon drifting the golf cart to a stop in front of the Mystery Shack. Dani floated over to them with worried looks and helped them crawl out of the cart. Soon, the giant gnome was standing in front of them, towering over them with anger.

"Stay back, man!" Dipper yelled as he then threwthe shovel at the gnome monster, but it smashes it to the ground.

Both Dipper and Mabel screamed as Dani stood in front of them protectively.

"Uh, where's Grunkle Stan?" Dipper stuttered to the two girls as the trio backs up to the wall.

"And where's Danny?" Dani murmured to herself.

But inside the Shack, Grunkle Stan was too busy with the tourists as Danny was actually out of the shack to hang out with Wendy and her friends.

"It's the end of the line kids!" The gnome leader shouted and pointed to the female brunette, "Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!"

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" Dipper bit his lower lip as he tried to think of a plan fast.

Dani thought of something but readied her hands in case she needed to fight again. Mabel looked at them sadly with worry then turned to face the gnomes with a look of determination, stepping forward.

"I gotta do it!" Mabel whispered as she fisted her hands.

"What?! Mabel, don't do this!" Dipper urged her with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?!" Dani gawked at her, "I'll wipe them out, don't worry!"

"Trust me,"

"What?" Both Dipper and Dani said at the same time.

"Dipper, just this once! Trust me!" She whispered to her brother then looked at Dani, "You too. You're the first friend I've made here, please just trust me as your friend,"

Dipper looked at his sister worriedly, then looked thoughtfully. He then turned to Dani, who had the same look he did, and she faced him unsurely. They then faced Mabel once more and placed their hands up, stepping back and Dani turning back into her human form.

"All right, Jeff. I'll marry you," Mabel nodded in surrender, worrying Dipper and Dani a little.

"Hot dog!" Jeff grinned as he started going down from his his fellow gnomes, "Help me down there, Jason! Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot there we go. Watch those fingers, Mike,"

Soon the gnome Jeff was in front of Mabel, who knelt down in front of him as he presented the ring.

"Eh? Eh?" Jeff grinned and he pointed to the gorgeous diamond ring, as Mabel allowed him to put the ring on her finger, and he soon started dancing, "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!"

Mabel was still looking at the ring as she suddenly said, "You may now kiss the bride!"

This caused everyone to freeze. Dani thought in her mind if Mabel had lost hers! Why would her friend go through with this?!

Jeff looked bashful as he chuckled, "Well, don't mind if I do!" He smiled as he leaned in to kiss, but was suddenly met face to face with a leaf blower, "Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! What's goin' on?!" He shouted but yelped as he was sucked in.

"That's for lying to me!" Mabel screamed as she turned on the suction more, "That's for breaking my heart!"

"Ow! My face!" Jeff screamed in pain as he was being sucked in more.

"And this is for messing with my brother and friend!" She then turned to them with a smile, "Wanna do the honors? "

Dani smirked in mischief as Dipper smiled. Mabel then pointed the leafblower towards the gnome monster, as they then paled and gasped in fear.

"On Three!" Dipper grinned as he leaned forward over Mabel's shoulder as Dani was on the other side of her as well, "One,"

"Two," Mabel counted with a grin.

"THREE!" Dani shouted with a cheer as the three then shot Jeff into the monster, break them apart and exploding everywhere.

Jeff went flying into the distance, but not before shouting that he would get his revenge. The gnomes soon were falling one by one onto the ground, then looked at each other in loss.

"Who's giving orders? I need orders!" One of the gnomes said in panic, as one complained of his arms being tired.

Mabel then moves the leafblower back and forth, pushing them away as she shooed at them, while Dani had used her ectoplasm blasts to scare them off.

"Anyone else want some?" Dipper smirked with folded arms, as he and the girls watched the gnomes escape back into the forest on all fours, one gets stuck in some soda holder things and struggling, then a goat comes and picked him up as it screamed in fear.

Dani grinned as he face the twins and each gave them a high-five in victory as they then walked to the steps of the mystery shack.

"Hey, Dipper! Dani!" Mabel rushed in front of the two then looked embarrassed, "I, um...I'm sorry for ignoring your advice, you guys. You two really were just looking out for me..."

"Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there!" Dipper smiled, cheering his sister up.

"Yeah, I couldn't possibly have thought of a plan like that! I'd usually charge in and kick butts," Dani nodded with a blinding smile.

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes..." Mabel looked down with a sigh.

Dipper smiled softly as he patted her shoulder, "Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one _will_ be a vampire!"

"Totally," Dani laughed.

Mabel blushed and laughed as well, "Oh, you're just saying that!"

Dipper shrugged as he smiled, "Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug," Mabel smiled back as she wrapped her arms around Dipper as they both patted each other's back and let go.

Dani raised an eyebrow at them, but not before Mabel hugged the life out of her new friend, thanking her as well. The trio then walked into the shack, to find out that Grunkle Stan was near the counter, counting his profits of the day.

"Yeesh! You three get hit by a bus or something? Hah!" Stan chuckled, ignoring the deadpanned stares from them, then smiled a little, "Uh, hey! W-Wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory! So, how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?"

"Really?" Mabel paused in her steps to go upstairs and stared at her great uncle.

Dipper and Dani looked at each other, folded their arms, and spoke at the same time, "What's the catch?"

"The catch is do it before I change my mind," Stan rolled his eyes and turned away, "Now take something,"

Dipper looked around a bit as Mabel went running around to the cheap pile. Dani smiled a little as she looked around as well, observing the weird stuff. She then saw that Dipper had chosen a blue baseball cap with a blue pine tree on it, as his sister chose a grappling hook. The ghost girl then blinked as something caught her eye. She bent down and pulled out some sort funny looking silver pocket watch, then held it up to Stan.

"I'll take this,"

"Kid, that's broken beyond repair, and it doesn't even open," Stan made a face as Dani placed it in her pockets.

"I'll take it anyways,"

Dipper looked at her intrigued but shrugged, "Hey..."

Dani looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Thanks, for ya know...helping me save my sister and believing me,"

"Hey, what are friends for,"

"Awkward friends hug?"

"Don't push it, Pines,"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Episode One. Please Read and Review on what you think. Thanks~<strong>

**Next episode: The Hand That Rocks the Mabel**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	3. The Hand That Rocks The Mabel

**~Secrets of Summer~**

**:Summary**:

In order for Dani to feel like she's one with the family, Danny decides maybe she should learn more on the roots of it. What better way of doing so was to bring her to the place where he would go every summer. Gravity Falls. There, Dani discovers a friend in Dipper Pines and his twin sister, Mabel. What adventures and secrets will they discover together?

**:Disclaimer:**

I do not own both Danny Phantom nor Gravity Falls. They are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

><p>Dani yawned as she was sitting on the stuffy couch at the patio of the Mystery Shack with Danny, who was now taking a peaceful nap, watching as Grunkle Stan was hoodwinking some tourists.<p>

"For tonight's final illusion, we have the incredible _Sack of Mystery~!_ When you put your money in, it mysteriously disappears!" Stan was charming them with his smile, as he then watched as everyone was buying it and placing their money in the sack, all talking at the same time, impressed.

"Oh wow!"

"That makes perfect sense!"

"What a nice man!"

"That was SO worth the drive!"

"What idiots," Dani muttered as she got up and walked back inside the house.

"_The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, but we repaired him with a fist!_"

She soon stopped by the doorway of the living room as she heard the sound of the tv, and turned to see that Soos and the Pine Twins were gathered in front of the tv, cheering and watching some fist punching a tiger. Dani smiled a little as she then joined them, sitting on the floor with Dipper.

"_Tiger Fist!_...will return after these messages," The announcer on the tv spoke, then suddenly the screen changed to a blue screen then it showed a hand releasing a group of doves into the air.

"Hey, look. It's that commercial I was telling you guys about," Soos smiled as Dani rolled her eyes as the commercial went on.

Dipper raised a brow at the name mentioned, "Gideon?"

"What makes him so special?" Mabel asked but as soon as the TV answered, she made a weird sound like a certain dog of Mysteries.

"A psychic? What a phony," Dani murmured, "I've seen some psychics in Amity Park, and they are all fakes...I'd rather trust Clockwork to predict my future...because he knows everything,"

Dipper cocked his head to the side in confusion as Mabel jumped up and smiled.

"Wow, I'm getting all curious-y inside!" She cheered, as Grunkle Stan walked in grumpily.

"Well, don't get too curious-y. Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town, I've had nothin' but trouble," Stan gritted his teeth as he started having a flashback of his own.

Mabel then turned to her brother and her friend, "Well, is he really psychic?"

"I think we should go and find out," Dipper tapped his chin a bit.

"It's gonna be a waste of time," Dani sighed, "But why not, it'll be fun to just throw tomatoes at him if he's wrong,"

"Never! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition!" Stan protested with a glare, "No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof!"

Dipper and Dani looked at each other, as the boy then questioned, "Do tents have roofs?"

Dani smiled a little, as Mabel interrupted, "I think we just found our loop hole... literally!" She giggled as she held up a string with a loop in it, _"_Mwop mwop!"

"And I thought Danny was bad with puns," Dani shook her head, face palming.

"Hey!" A voice shouted in the background, as Dani giggled.

* * *

><p>Soon, the trio were walking towards Gideon's tent, with Danny and Soos right behind them. They reached inside and took their seats, waiting for the show to start. Mabel sat near the aisle (who was exited for the show, and eating popcorn), as Dani was next to her (with a bag of tomatoes ready to hit anyone with), with Dipper following (looking around in awe), then Soos (eating some Spanish delicacy), and finally Danny (who was looking bored and upset due to being interrupted his not-so long distance call with Sam).<p>

"Woah, this is like a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack," Dipper then looked around some more then pointed out, "They even have their own Soos!"

Everyone turned to see a maintenance worker who looks very similar to Soos, his tag name read 'Deuce'. Soos glared at the lookalike in dislike, munching an empanada. Danny sighed as he looked down at his phone, but groaned again in a whiny way when he saw there was no signal. Dani rolled her eyes as he watched his love-sick cousin sulk like that. And thus she ended up throwing a tomato to his face.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Mabel jumped up and down excitedly.

The lights soon dimmed as some of the stage light faced towards the stage, the music starting.

"Let's see what this _monster _looks like," Dipper huffed a bit as Dani was ready to pummel the creep with tomatoes.

A shadowy figure was seen behind the curtain, growing bigger and bigger in size. This cause Danny and Dani to freeze, almost tempted to think of this as some sort of danger. But they soon relaxed as soon as the curtains opened and a little boy with white hair and dressed in a cute blue outfit was shown. Dani almost laughed at the ridiculous look of the boy's as Danny continued with his sulking.

"HELLOOOO America~! My name is 'Lil Gideon," The little boy smiled, as he clapped his hands and magically doves fly out of his hair. This impressed the audience well as they cheered and clapped for him.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" Dipper blinked as Mabel started gushing.

"But...he's so wittle!" She cooed, pressing her hands into her cheeks in adoration as Dani shook her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight!... Such a gift," He spoke gently with a smile, "I have a _vision_. I predict that you will soon all say, _Awww~_"

He then turned around, then faced the audience again with a cute smile and look, as the crowd then were saying 'Awww~'.

Dani scoffed a little, "Oh please..."

"It's true!" Mabel gawked in surprise.

"What? I'm not impressed," Dipper rolled his eyes, as Mabel looked at him cheekily.

"You're impressed," She giggled.

"Hit it Dad~" Gideon sang as a piano started to play into a catchy jingle.

Gideon smiled as he removed his white cape and threw it to a woman at the front. The woman gushed happily at catching the garment, but then growled as many more women tried to take it from here, and soon a cat fight ensued. Dani slapped her own face once more at the moronic sight as Gideon started to sing his song and dance. In the middle of the song, he asked everyone to stand up, and suddenly every one did, including Dipper and Dani.

"Wha-how did he-?" Dipper blinked as Dani frowned in suspicion, Gideon continuing his song.

"_You wish your son would call you more~_" He sang to an old lady.

The old lady shook her fist in the air, holding one of her cats, "I'm leaving everything to my cats!"

"I__ sense that you've been here before~__" Gideon then pointed to an dark fat officer.

"W-what gave it away?" The law enforcement chuckled, dressed in a Gideon shirt and had plenty of his merchandise.

"Oh come on," Dipper rolled his eyes.

"_I'll read your mind if I'm able,_" Gideon approached Mabel with a charming smile and winked, "_Something tells me you're named Mabel~_"

Mabel gasped with a smile, blushing, "How'd he do that?"

Dani looked at her sweater with Mabel's name on it then sighed. This girl was sort of a ditz, ain't she?

Suddenly, all eyes were on the ghost girl as Gideon approached with a mysterious look.

"_I can tell you're oh so stranger~_" He sang out as he then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "**_Careful girly, you'd be in danger~_**"

Dani watched him walk up on stage to finish his song, and glared at him with a ticked off look. If she didn't know any better, that sounded like a threat if she ever heard one. She would know, her _Daddy _dearest kind of reminded her of this Gideon boy. And so the song was down and everyone was clapping and cheering for the little boy at the end of the lights and firework show. Soon the show was over and the gang was walking out of the tent. Danny had walked away to receive a call from Sam, as Soos went to get more food, leaving the trio alone.

"Man, that kid's an even bigger fraud then Stan! No wonder our uncle's jealous," Dipper laughed as he walked in between his sister and friend.

Dani was silent for a moment as Mabel jumped in with her adorableness.

"Oh, come on. His dance moves were adorable!" She gushed as the three walked past an opening of the tent, not noticing they were being watched, "And did you see his hair? It was like, whoosh!"

Dipper chuckled, "You're too easily impressed,"

"Yeah, yeah," Mabel nudged at her brother, laughing a bit.

Dipper then noticed how quiet Dani had gotten, and walked in steps with her as Mabel rushed over to Soos.

"You okay?" He asked as Dani came out of her thinking and looked at him.

"I-I'm fine...just tired I guess," Dani nodded as she then walked ahead of Dipper, who was starting to worry about the tomboy.

* * *

><p>The next day, Dipper was sitting in front of a bored looking Dani, who was busily reading some old newspaper article about some swamp monster. He was still thinking about what has been eating her that night. He sipped his glass of water as he kept staring at her, and the ghost girl was starting to notice.<p>

"I keep telling you I'm fine, Dipper," Dani gritted out a bit as she glanced up at him.

"And I keep telling you, you're not," Dipper said stubbornly.

"Guys! Guys!"

The voice of Mabel called out as the two looked up from their glaring to see her...covered in jewels?

"What the heck happened to you?" Dani gaped at her in surprise.

"Check it out! I successfully bezazzled my face! Blink!" She blinked her eyes slowly, causing some jewels to fall off her eyelids, "Owwww..."

Dipper's eye twitched a bit worriedly, "Is that permanent?"

"...I'm unappreciated in my time..." Mabel bowed her head in shame.

Dani turned to her and poked at a red jewel at Mabel's cheek, and suddenly the doorbell was heard.

"Somebody get that!" The voice of Grunkle Stan echoed from the distance.

"I'll get it," Mabel smiled and dusted the jewels on her face and went to answer the door.

Dipper looked over at Dani again, but then blinked as she saw her vanish from her chair. He then sighed as he slumped against his chair and folded his arms. He remembered that Gideon said something to her during the song last night, and it had made Dani angry for some reason. Dipper had thought maybe he hit on her, but Gideon didn't seem to like Dani's type (that was Dipper's opinion, that girl couldn't attract a guy any day).

But he just HAD to know what was going on that ghost girl's head.

* * *

><p>Dani walked over to where Danny was fixing up the golf cart. She then crouched down to the boy who was under the car, his legs sticking out as he was humming some sort of tune.<p>

"Danny, can we talk?" Dani asked as she poked at her cousin's leg.

Using his leg to pull him out from under the vehicle, his slightly grease and sooted face appeared and blinked at her curiously.

"Sure, what's up?" Danny asked as he then sat up, rubbing at his back.

"I wanted to talk about that Gideon guy from last night," The girl leaned against the golf cart as Danny dusted himself off, "There's something about him I don't like...and it's bothering me,"

"Well he's no ghost, that I can tell you," Danny chuckled and then wiped his face with a clean tissue, "Don't worry so much, Dani, I'm sure that it's just that he sort of reminds you of Vlad, that's all..."

Dani paused as she turned to him slowly, "Yo-you thought that too?"

"Except without the ghost powers," Danny chuckled a little with a smile, "Have you seen his hair?"

That caused Dani to laugh with him, as she then smiled a little. Maybe she was worrying too much. It's not like Gideon was a villain...right?

* * *

><p>"Hey Dipper~! What's goin' oooon~?"<p>

Dipper looked from his reading to see sharp manicured hands wiggling in front of him, and swiped them away with a look of puzzlement, "Woah, where have you been? And what's going on with those fingernails, you look like a wolverine,"

Dani came in just in time to see this happen and blinked.

"I know, right? Rahh~" Mabel tried to imitate a lion then giggled, "I was hanging out with my new pal, Gideon. He is one dapper little man,"

"Dapper?" Dani tilted her head in confusion.

"Mabel, I don't trust anyone who's hair is bigger than their head," Dipper argued with a pout.

"Oh, leave him alone!" Mabel frowned, placing her hands on her hips, "You never want to do girly stuff with me! You, Danny and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time!"

"What do you mean?" Dipper raised a brow.

Suddenly, Soos came waddling in with some sausages, "Hey dude, you ready to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one by one? Danny is getting the heat of the microwave ready,"

The boy jumped up excitedly and smiled, "AM I?!" He then rushed with Soos to the kitchen, and you can hear the boys cheering in the background.

Mabel then looked over at Dani, "And you're no better,"

"What's that mean?" Dani raised a brow.

"You never like the stuff I wanna do either," The Pine girl pouted like a puppy.

"It's cuz your definition of fun kind of grosses me out," Dani then sat back into the chair, picking up a magazine, ignoring how Mabel just screamed out in annoyance and left the room, "Don't get too close to that Gideon guy, he's baaaad news!" She called out once more, having a bad feeling already.

* * *

><p>The next day, the twins and Dani were in the living room once more, Mabel and Dani playing against each other in a video game as Dipper was reading his journal in boredom. It was then the girls started talking about Mabel's little hangout with Gideon the other day.<p>

"It's not a date-date, it's just, you know," Mabel shrugged as she was tapping away on her controller, "I didn't want to hurt his feelings and so I figured I'd throw him a bone,"

Dani stuck her tongue out in deep concentration as she was equally button mashing her controller, "I don't like him, so I don't actually give a hoot,"

"Mabel, guys don't work that way. He's gonna fall in love with you," Dipper drawled behind them on the recliner.

"Pfft, yeah right. I'm not _that_ lovable~!" Mabel then saw that she won the game and cheered, "Kaboom! Yes!"

"NO!" Dani cried in anguish.

Dipper smirked a little at this but then blinked as he heard the doorbell ring. Mabel quickly got up to answer it, only to scream in fright when she saw a horse in front of her, neighing loudly. Dipper and Dani peeked from the living room doorway curiously, as they saw a cowboy dressed Gideon on top of the horse.

"A night of enchantment awaits, m'lady~" The young boy smiled, placing his hand out to Mabel.

The girl was still on the floor, smiling nervously, sweating, "Oh boy..."

Dani then turned her head to Dipper, "Wanna spy on their date tonight?"

"Why?" Dipper raised a brow, "Mabel can handle herself,"

"Nah, just for shenanigans is all," Dani waved her hand, as Dipper was tapping his foot with a look of 'seriously?', "Fine, fine, joy killer..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey! What the jackal is Mabel doing in the paper next to that crazy pickpocket Gideon?"<p>

Everyone looked up at Stan as he was shaking a newspaper article of Mabel and Gideon. Dipper was sitting on a barrel, with Dani beside him on another barrel as she fiddled with her pocket watch. Danny was texting on his phone along with Wendy against the cashier, as Soos was leaning against the counter next to them reading a magazine.

"Oh, yeah, it's like a big deal," Wendy nodded as she held up her phone, "Everybody's talking about Gideon and Mabel's big date tonight,"

"Yup," Danny muttered under his breath as he was typing fast, making Dani wonder what was wrong with her cousin.

"WHAT?!" Stan placed his hands over his head with a scared look, then turned angry as he wrangled the newspaper in his hands, "That little shyster is dating my great niece!?"

"I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple," Soos hummed as he looked thoughtful, "Mabideon? Gideabel?" He then gasped and smiled happily, "Magidbeleon~"

Stan was vibrating in rage.

"Hey, maybe we should make a couple name for you guys too," Soos looked to Dipper and Dani, "Maybe Dipni, or Dapper...OH! Maybe D squared!"

"They are cute together," Wendy teased.

This caught Danny's attention as he looked up at the tween with a glare, "...What?"

Before he could question and protest, he was interrupted when Stan yelled out, then growled as he then threw the newspaper on the ground and stormed off.

Dipper gulped then called out to his Grunkle, "I didn't know! I didn't hear about it and plus, I told her not to!"

"Smooth," Dani scoffed as she fixed her beanie.

"Yeah, well it ends tonight," Stan came back in as he was dressed in his suit and was stomping to the door, "I'm going right down to that little skunk's house; this is gonna stop RIGHT now!" He then slammed the door behind him, making everyone wince a bit.

"Dude, wouldn't it be funny if that was a closet, and he had to come back out again and go out the real door?" Soos laughed, then looked to everyone (who looked at him with 'are-you-serious?' faces), then looked to the door and opened it, "Nope, real door,"

Dani looked over at Dipper, "NOW can we go spy on Mabel and Gideon?"

"I said no," Dipper rolled his eyes as he got up and walked away.

Danny then growled about something as he then went storming out the room as well, followed by a concerned Soos. Wendy and Dani looked at each other in confusion. What is up with the men today?

* * *

><p>Dani yawned as she was resting her body on the recliner, watching some show about two magical fairies helping a ten year old boy, her eyes drooping close into sleep. Dipper was nearby, seated on the table reading his journal. It was like that for hours, until Mabel miserably was walking in with a sigh.<p>

"Hey. How'd it go?" Dipper greeted and asked with a small smile to his twin sister.

Mabel reached to the fish tank, placing her new pet lobster in, "I don't know...I have a lobster now."

"Mmm lobster," Dani murmured sleepily, looking at her.

"Well, at least it's over and you'll never have to go out with him again," Dipper laughed, but then stopped when Mabel was quiet, "Mabel? It's over, right? Mabel?"

The girl then flailed her arms out and cried, "BLAARRGG!" She then fell sidewards on top of Dani, grabbing onto her own hair, "He asked me out again and I didn't know how to say no!"

Dipper frowned, "Like this...NO!"

"It's not that easy, Dipper!" She argued with her twin, then sighed sadly, "And I do like Gideon, as a friend slash little sister, so I didn't want to hurt his feelings! I just need to get things back to where they used to be. You know, friends."

Dani and Dipper looked at each other worriedly. They hoped she was right.

* * *

><p><em>This is not good. <em>Dani bit her lower lip as she watched her friend pacing back and forth of the living room, having returned from her date now frazzled and crazed with anxiety and depression. Apparently it had gone worse that the halfa had thought.

"..I mean, he's so nice, but.. I can't keep doing this. But I can't break his heart. Ahh! I have no way out!" Mabel was murmuring then screaming, leaning into Dani's shoulder and crying into her.

Dipper came just in time and blinked in surprise, "What in the heck happened on that date?"

"I don't know!" Mabel cried even more as Dani was patting her back, "I was in the friend zone, and then before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into the romance zone. It was like quick sand! CHUBBY QUICKSAND!" She screamed, making Dani go deaf for a moment.

The boy that was Mabel's twin then laid a hand on top of Mabel's head, patting it gently, "Mabel, come on. It's not like you're gonna have to marry Gideon."

Stan decided this was the perfect time to appear and announced happily, wearing a Team Gideon T-shirt, "Great news, Mabel. You have to marry Gideon!"

"WHAT?!" Mabel shouted in shock, then got into a fetal position on Dani's lap.

"It's all part of my long term deal with Buddy Gleeful. There's a lot of cash tied up in this thing. Plus I got this shirt," Stan looked down at his stomach and made a face, "Ughh, I am fat,"

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mabel screamed in horror, jumping up from Dani and rushed out the room and up the stairs, passing by Danny who looked a little sad and irritated.

"Bodies change, honey," Stan sighed and looked out in the distance, "Bodies change..."

Dani rolled her eyes as she then used her ghost powers to float up and phase up into Mabel's room, looking around for her then found her...hiding in her sweater. Dipper had come upstairs to meet up with them, then sighed.

"Oh no..." He then slowly approached Mabel, kneeling down next to her as Dani sat next to them, "Mabel?"

"Mabel's not here. She's in sweater town," Mabel's voice was muffled in the sweater.

"Are you gonna come _out_ of sweater town?" Dipper coaxed her, but frowned as his sister whined and shook her head, "Alright, enough is enough. If you can't break up with Gideon, I'll do it for you,"

"Count me in on that," Dani volunteered with a smile, "No one makes my girl weirded out, except me!"

"You guys will?" Mabel peeked out of her sweater as both the tweens nodded, making her smile and hug them, "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"

Dipper and Dani laughed as they hugged back. Hugging Mabel. Not each other...yeah that was it.

* * *

><p>"So this is the place?" Dani raised a brow at the building in front of them.<p>

Dipper nodded as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Apparently they were in front of a restaurant called 'The Club', in the shape of the cards of clubs. The two looked at each other then nodded, and then walked in to approach Gideon at a table on his own. He looked up with a smile, but then it became sickly sweet and fake as he looked at them.

"Oh. Dipper Pines and Danielle Fenton, how are you?" He then looked at the two of them up and down, nodding, "You look good, you look good,"

"It's just Dani...with an I," Dani corrected in annoyance, glaring at him.

Dipper rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks, you uh...Look, Gideon," He sighed and continued, "We've got to talk. Mabel isn't joining you tonight, she uh, she doesn't want to see you anymore...ahaha...She's uh...She's kinda weirded out by you, no offense."

Dani didn't like how Gideon's eye twitched.

"So...what you're sayin' is...you've...come between us..." The boy twitched again, still smiling creepily.

Dipper bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes, "You're not gonna like, freak out or anything, are ya?"

Suddenly, Gideon snapped into a happy mood, "Of course not. These things happen. Bygones, you know," He laughed cheerfully.

Dani still felt a bit apprehensive as Dipper sighed in relief.

"So..ok. Cool. Then again, sorry man, but uh, hey, thumbs up. Huh?" Dipper gave his thumbs up to Gideon as he pulled the glowering Dani out of the restaurant.

Mabel was waiting for them outside, and when she saw them, she approached them frantically, "How'd it go? Was he mad? Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers?"

Dipper smiled and patted her head, "Don't worry, Mabel, he's just a kid. He doesn't have any powers,"

Dani frowned as he followed behind them, walking home. But she couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't over just yet.

* * *

><p>Dani sat up at the rooftops, watching the twins with amusement as Soos stuffed a pillow under his shirt.<p>

"Hit me dudes!" Soos called, as Dipper came running at him, hitting at his stomach and bounced away to the ground, laughing, "Feels good,"

Apparently this became a game they place everyday in a sunny afternoon like this. Dani decided to pass since she liked watching them get hurt, especially when Dipper is the one getting hurt at times.

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal!" Mabel said, but then blinked as she heard the phone ring, "YOUR TURN!"

"YOUR TURN!" Dani followed automatically with Mabel, pointing at Dipper with a smirk.

"Your...aw man!" Dipper pouted as he was ganged up on and went to get the phone.

Dani laughed and floated down to Mabel and then punched her arm playfully, "Now that you're single, you think maybe you'll help a sister out with pranking some boys in the neighborhood?"

"Would I?" Mabel smiled then her eyes sparkled, "Y-You actually wanna hang out with m-me?"

"Sure, why not?" Dani smiled a bit and held up a fist for her, "We're sisters from another mister aren't we? After the adventures we went through with the Gobblewonker and the wax figures coming to life?"

Mabel squealed in delight as she gave a fist bump back to Dani. But their moment was disturbed as Dipper rushed out to them excitingly.

"Guys! Guys! Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper, wants to interview me about whether I've seen anything unusual about the TOWN, he's talking about the stuff on the journal, can you believe it?!"

"It's a little strange Dip," Dani tilted her head, "Why would a gossiper like him want to know something as farfetched as that. It's not exactly the National Inquirer but-"

"I'm happy for you bro," Mabel smiled a bit, "When are you meeting him?"

"He said he'd want to do it tonight at 412 Gopher Road," Dipper smiled as he was jumping for joy, then rushed off to get ready.

"I don't like this," Dani murmured as she stroked her chin, "Something ain't right,"

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock and Dani, now in her ghost form, followed swiftly as she watched Dipper walking alone at night to the meeting place where this interview would be. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. Why drag Dipper here of all places? It was dark, creepy and abandoned. Somehow Dani felt that Dipper was going to be in a whole world of trouble. She floated, invisble of course, right behind Dipper as he opened the warehouse door and walked in.<p>

"Hello?" Dipper called, looking a little scared, his voice echoed around the building.

He was about to hightail it out of there, only for the door to slam shut loudly. Dani gasped as she saw the door close and phased through the walls to help him. She watched as Dipper banged on the door, trying to open it but paused as he heard something. He turned to see Dani floating in front of him and glared.

"What the hell Dani?! Is this another one of your pranks?!"

"What?! No! I-I came to check up on you!" Dani waved her hands.

"Liar! I can't believe you played me like that!"

A noise sounded and the two froze in place, and they turned around when lights start turning on, flickering spookily. Then a spotlight shone on a swirly chair, and swerves around to reveal 'Lil Gideon, petting a doll of himself on his lap.

"Hello friends," Gideon smiled eerily at them.

Dipper groaned as Dani growled, "Gideon?!"

"Dipper Pines. And Miss Dani Fenton. Or is it Phantom?" Gideon hummed and continued playing with his doll, "How long have been livin' in this town? A week, two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?"

Dipper folded his arms impatiently, "What do you want from us, man?"

"I knew that you'd take bait and your little girlfriend would follow you and try to save you," Gideon hummed as Dani steamed and Dipper looked weirded out.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND/She's not my girlfriend," Both them said at the same time.

"Listen carefully, boy," Gideon glared at Dipper, ignoring their last statement, "This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend!"

"Is this about Mabel? I told you, she's not into you!" Dipper shouted, having enough of this.

"LIAR! YOU turned her against me!" Gideon screamed as he started marching towards, gripping his amulet in his hands as it started to glow, sweating, "She was MY peach dumpling'!"

"Um...are you okay man?" Dipper stepped back as Dani stood in front of him protectively.

Suddenly Dipper felt himself glowing and lifted into the air, and was flung into a pile of boxes full of Gideon merchandise.

"DIPPER!" Dani shouted, and her eyes turned dangerously green as she turned to face Gideon and fight him, but screamed in pain as she was suddenly electrocuted, forcing her to transfer back into her human form and was thrown back onto Dipper.

Gideon chuckled, walking over to them, "Readin' minds isn't all I can do,"

"B-But...you're fake..." Dipper groaned, holding his stomach as he tried to get Dani to sit up.

"Oh tell me, Dipper...is this fake?" Gideon asked as he suddenly raised his hand up as objects started to float around them, his whole being glowing as he looked at Dani, "I told ya you'd be in danger Ghost Child..."

Dipper gritted his teeth as he then pull Dani up to her feet and started to make a run for it. Gideon shouted as he threw his merchandise one by one at them, as Dipper was trying to dodge and find a way out. Dani groaned, having no power and energy to change back into her ghost form. And so the two were running away from the merchandise being thrown at them. Gideon laughed evilly at the show before him and he moved a cabinet to smash Dipper in. Dani gasped as she pushed Dipper out the way and the two rolled away and hit their head against the wall.

"Grunkle Stan was right about you, you ARE a monster!" Dipper shouted at the crazy boy as he bravely shielded Dani from Gideon.

Usually, this would insult Dani, being no damsel in distress. But she was too tired to care.

"Your sister will be mine!" Gideon cackled, then pulledthe sting of one of his dolls, making it laugh evilly.

Dipper growled then looked to his right to see a baseball bat. He then grabbed for it from it's packaging and rushed towards Gideon with a battle cry, aiming for his head while Gideon was distracted by talking to his doll with his cooing. Dani looked around for a weapon of her own, but then saw in shock that Gideon was levitating Dipper off the ground.

"Let him go, you creep!" Dani rushed to punch Gideon, but yelped as she was lifted off the ground too.

"She's never gonna date you, man!" Dipper shouted in anger as he struggled to be free from his frozen state.

"That's a lie," Gideon then looked over at some lamb sheers and used to his powers to grab for them, "And I'm gonna make sure you _never_ lie to me again, friends,"

The white haired boy grinned as he levitated the lamb shears to Dipper's face. Dani was struggling even harder as she had to get going and go ghost, until she heard the doors slam open.

"Gideon! We have to talk!" Mabel walked in, looking angry.

"M-Mabel. My marshmalla," Gideon smiled and dropped the shears, "What are you doin' here?"

Dipper sighed in relief as Dani felt her powers slowly coming back.

"I'm sorry Gideon, but I can't be your marshmallow" Mabel bowed her head in shame, "I needed to be honest and tell you that myself,"

Gideon looked down, gripping his amulet in confusion, "I...I don't understand,"

Dipper and Dani then both gasped as they felt air being taken away from them, as if someone was gripping at their lungs into a tight fist.

"U-Uh, Mabel!? T-This probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with him!" Dipper choked out, gripping at his own throat.

"Hey, but we can still be makeover buddies, right? Wouldn't you like that?" Mabel looked at Gideon with a small smile, holding onto Gideon's hands.

"R-really?" Gideon looked up at her, eyes full of hope.

"No, not really!" Mabel shouted as she then pulled off Gideon's amulet off of him, making Dipper and Dani fall back down to the ground, "You were like, attacking my brother and best friend, what the heck!?"

"My TIE! GIVE IT BACK!"

Gideon screeched as he reached it from her grasp, but the tie was soon thrown to Dani. Dani laughed with a smirk, then tossed it to Dipper, who laughed and taunted teasingly.

"Ha! Not so powerful without this, are you?" Dipper grinned, but then gasped as Gideon came charging at him, pushing him to the windows and falling to the cliffs.

"DIPPER!" Mabel shouted in terror as she watched them.

"GOIN' GHOST!" Dani shouted as she changed into her ghost form and flew after Dipper in a heart beat.

Dani raced after the falling duo, but had to sigh when she saw the two having a slap fight while screaming like girls. She then quickly reached Dipper, grabbing his hand and tried to get Gideon, but he was suddenly glowing and floating in mid-air. Dani looked up and saw that Mabel was holding the amulet and floating to them as they all reached the ground. Dani placed Dipper gently to his feet as Mabel dropped Gideon not so gently down.

"Listen Gideon, it's over. I will never, ever, date you," Mabel glared at the boy as she threw the tie to the ground and stomped on it, breaking it into pieces.

"MY POWERS!" The little boy cried, but then growled at looked at the trio, "Oh this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of _wittle...ol'...me!" _He hissed as he then disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

><p>"What the heck happened to you two?"<p>

Dipper, Mabel and Dani looked tiredly up at Grunkle Stan, who was hanging up a clown painting up on the wall. They were all sitting on the recliner, Dipper and Dani squished up against each other as Mabel was mostly sprawled on their laps.

"Gideon," The trio chorused with a frown.

"Gideon..." Stan nodded with a sigh and went to sit on the armrest of the chair, holding his soda, " Yeah, the little mutant "swore vengeance" on the whole family. Ha, I guess he's gonna try to nibble my ankles or something',"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, how's he gonna destroy us now, huh? Try to guess what number we're thinking of?" Dipper laughed.

"He'll NEVER guess what number _I'm_ thinking of!" Mabel cheered with a toothy grin, "NEGATIVE EIGHT! No one would guess a NEGATIVE number!"

Everyone then laughed as Dani smiled happily at the Pine family, Grunkle Stan making a joke about how 'He's plannin' on destruction right now!' and fell on the kids with smiles and jokes.

* * *

><p>Danny was outside the door listening to them, then smiled weakly as he was enjoying the sound of his cousin laughing, finally having fun. He looked at his phone and gripped it tightly, then stuffed it in his pockets. The teenager then pulled out a picture in his wallet and stared at it, a picture of him and a girl with raven hair and purple eyes in goth clothing. He shook his head as he ripped the picture in pieces, and let it fly into the night winds, and turned to go inside, where he would join in the happiness for the first time in days.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of this episode. I think the next two episodes are going to be made up and Danny will show up more and possible some DP cameos could appear as well. Anyways, please read and review as always. Thank you.<strong>

**Next Episode: Brains Over Spirit**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


End file.
